charmedfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Piper Halliwell
Encantada * Chef |hidep= |espécie= Bruxa |gênero = Feminino |cabelo = Castanho Escuro |olho = Verde |hidef= |familia = |ativos = Imobilização Molecular * Combustão Molecular * Aceleração Molecular |básicos = *Feitiços * Poções * Vidência *Mediunidade |itens = Livro das Sombras |trabalho = Dona de Restaurante (Atual) * Dona do Clube * Gerente do Quake |guardião = Leo Wyatt |lealdade = As Encantadas |inativos = *Poder das Três *Alta Resistência|filho = *Wyatt Halliwell *Chris Halliwell *Melinda Halliwell|irmão = *Prue Halliwell † *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews|parente = *Patty Halliwell † *Victor Bennett|avós = *Penny Halliwell † *Allen Halliwell †}} Piper Halliwell (08 de agosto de 1973), anteriormente conhecido sob os pseudônimos de Jenny e Jamie Bennett, era uma bruxa que possui o poder de congelar e explodir, a segunda filha de Patricia Halliwell e Victor Bennett, um das quatro Encantadas, e um dos as bruxas mais poderosas da história. Ela foi a primeira pessoa a desafiar abertamente as pessoas idosas e casar com um Guardião de Luz, Leo Wyatt, tornando-se posteriormente a mãe da criança duas vezes ao Santíssimo, Wyatt Halliwell. Ela enganou a morte de um total de oito vezes, venceu males poderosos, e mais tarde ajudou a recuperar a Escola de Magia. No mundo dos mortais, Piper foi um chefe de cozinha no Quake, antes de possuir um clube noturno chamado P3 e finalmente vendê-lo, para dirigir um restaurante que ela sempre sonhou em ter. Em 1998, Piper e suas irmãs, Prue e Phoebe, obteve os seus poderes, assim como o Poder das Três. Piper herdou a capacidade de congelamento de sua mãe, e era inicialmente relutante para viver o seu destino como uma bruxa, querendo levar uma vida normal. Durante seus primeiros três anos de ser uma bruxa ativo, ajudou a derrotar Piper "Rex Buckland" e "Hannah Webster", Abraxas, o Feiticeiro Dragão e Shax. Após a morte de Prue, Piper tornou-se a mais velha das Encantadas, após o Poder das Três foi reconstituída por sua meia-irmã, Paige Matthews. As novas Encantadas, em seguida, passou a vencer a Fonte de Todo o Mal, o Vidente, Cole Turner, a Anciã, Zankou e a Triade. Depois de lutar a batalha final, Piper conseguiu estabelecer-se com Leo e seus filhos, Wyatt e Chris, antes de ter um terceiro filho, uma filha chamada Melinda Halliwell. Ela começou a reclamar da Escola de Magia tão Leo poderia ensinar lá, enquanto ela corria o restaurante que tinha sonhado em ter. Ela era muito estreita com os netos, incluindo Prudence Halliwell, e foi visto lendo o Livro das Sombras a ela em seus anos de idoso. Biografia Parto e Infância Piper nasceu no dia 07 de junho de 1973 como filha de Patty Halliwell e Victor Bennett. Algum tempo depois, Prue e Piper desenvolveram suas competências: telecinese e congelamento, respectivamente, e Patty foi forçada a contar para Victor que ela e sua familia eram bruxas. Ele teve um tempo dificil de lidar com esta revelação, e ele colocou uma grande pressão sobre seu casamento. Enquanto Penny estava convencida de que as meninas deveria ser criadas como Bruxas poderosa, como sua mãe. Mas Victor insistia que deveriam ser criadas como mortais, para protegê-los das forças dos mal. Patty queria que as meninas fossem criadas como bruxas também, embora com uma vida normal, e acabou agindo neutra na relação tanto com sua mãe, tanto com seu marido, querendo "manter a paz". thumb|200px|left|Piper durante sua infância. Em 24 de Março de 1975, ela foi visitada por seu próprio futuro, que juntamente com o vosso futuro de suas irmãs mais velhas e mais jovens tentou desvincular o vínculo que sua mãe havia feito com o feiticeiro Nicholas. Ela prometeu-lhe os poderes de suas filhas e concedeu-lhe imunidade dos poderes com a bênção de seu anel. Como visto e falado em "That '70s Episode". Antes ou depois do nascimento de Phoebe, seu pai, Victor voltou a morar com Patty e suas filhas. Apesar da volta de Victor, e da renda ter melhorado, Patty estava apaixonada pelo seu Guardião de Luz, Sam Wilder, que durante a seperação com Victor, tiveram relações sexuais. No final de novembro de 1976, Patty teve uma quarta filha, a quem era mantida em segredo de todos, apenas Sam e Penny sabiam. thumb|200px|Piper e Victor brincando no Natal. Dois meses depois, no dia de Natal, Patty, Victor, Prue, Piper e Phoebe foram gravados, provavelmente por Penny ou Sam, e esse video foi guardado por Victor por muitos anos. Presente de Natal foram dados as meninas, incluindo uma boneca Barbie para Phoebe, um bebê e coelhinhos de brinquedos diversos para Piper. Depois de algum tempo, Victor foi responsável por tirar fotos de Prue, em um recital de Piano, como Patty estava ocupada demias, segurando sua respiração. Ela levou pelo menos uma foto, que foi colocando na mesa da sala. Outra vez, a familia estava planejando ir a um piquinique, mas choveu, e assim Patty arrumou todo o material, levou para a casa, e comeram o piquinique no chão da sala. Anos como Adolescente e Adulta Em sua adolescência, Piper não sabia onde ela se encaixa, de acordo com a Prue era como a Jan Brady Prue mencionado isso em Coyote Piper. Um antigo colega dela também lembrou que Piper gostava de sentar no fundo da classe, com base na calça jeans Como disse Missy Campbell no episódio Coyote Piper.. 1ª Temporada Descobrindo ser uma Encantada thumb|200px|Piper e Phoebe brincando com a Camara de Espirito. Seis meses após a morte da avó, Phoebe retorna de Nova Iorque para viver com suas irmãs, e continua a mesma inimizade que já existia entre Phoebe e Prue. Naquela noite, Phoebe e Piper estavam brincando com a Câmara de Espirito, e de repente o ponteiro move sozinho, ditando "S-O-T-Ã-O". Phoebe curiosa, vai até a porta trancada do sótão, mas abre por conta própria e mostra o Livro das Sombras, que está escondido dentro de um baú velho. Em seguida, ela lanca o feitiço Dominius Trinius que desperta os poderes das três irmãs, que estavam vinculados por causa de Grams, quando eram mais jovens. thumb|left|200px|Piper acidentalmente congela Chef Moore. Nem Prue, nem Piper acreditaram nela quano disse que eram bruxas, que realizaram uma profecia feita por sua ancestral Melinda Warren, em que eram os seres mágicos do bem mais poderosos que o mundo já viu. Mais tarde, Piper vai para o Quake fazer um trabalho de teste. Mas ela não tem tempo para adicionar a porta vino, que acabaria com a receita. E Chef Moore chega rapidamente e em breve experimentar a receita para Piper. Desesperado, Piper joga as mãos para cima e, acidentalmente, o congela. Isso permite que você adicione a porta para o vino, e uma vez experimentada pelo Chef Moore, Piper é aceita no trabalho. thumb|200px|Piper congela Jeremy. Piper descobre que seu namorado, chamado Jeremy, é na verdade um feiticeiro, que se aproximou das irmãs para quando tivessem seus poderes novamente, pudesse matar as Encantadas e e receber seus poderes. Depois de tê-lo congelado, ela foge dele, e vai direto para a Mansão. As irmãs fazem o Feitiço Para Perder um Amor Para Sempre, só que ele não deu certo, porque Phoebe teve um premonição, que mostra Jeremy resistindo ao feitiço. Ele vai a Mansão, e então ataca as irmãs. Prue lembra do que estava escrito atrás da Câmara de Espirito, e recita junto com suas irmãs:"O Poder das Três Nos Libertará", até Jeremy ser destruido Como visto no primeiro episódio da 1ª Temporada, "Something Wicca This Way Comes". Adaptação sobre ser uma Bruxa Algumas semanas após ela e suas irmãs ter voltado a ser bruxas, em uma manhã, Piper assitia a um documentário sobre bruxas, o Jugalmente das Bruxas de Salem. Ele falava sobre uma bruxa que tentou entrar dentro de uma igreja, mas como não era bem-vinda, Deus enviou um raio, e matou-a. Primeiros Meses como Bruxa Piper, o Wendigo Leo Wyatt 2ª Temporada Aiversário Segundo Ano de Bruxa Abrindo P3 Dan Gordon Febre de Oroyo Curtis Williamson 3ª Temporada Terceiro Ano de Bruxa Casamento Morte de Prue 4ª Temporada A Quarta Irmã e a Reconstituição das Encantadas thumb|200px|Piper não consegue lidar com a morte de Prue. A perda inesperada e devastadora de Prue, provou ser mais do que qualquer coisa que, apesar de as bruxas mais poderosas já profetizou eles não são invencíveis. Como Phoebe voltou ao mundo dos mortais não é imediatamente revelada, mas Cole aparentemente ajudou a escapar, eventualmente e irmãs "destino" dela agora é conhecido: a vida Piper, curado por Leo. Piper, de luto, tenta fazer um feitiço após o outro para chamar a irmã morta, mas em vão. Ela e Phoebe têm tentado diversas maneiras de fazer com que Prue volte e viver ao longo da semana passada, mas sem sucesso. Depois de Phoebe convence Piper para descansar um pouco. Elas se abraçam, e o Livro das Sombras abre na página, que tem um "Feitiço para Charmar uma Bruxa Perdida". Durante o Funeral de Prue, todos comprimentavam Phoebe. Entre essas pessoas, ela aperta a mão de uma mulher, e recebeu uma visão dessa mulher sendo atacada pelo demônio Shax. thumb|200px|left|O Poder das Três renasce, sendo reconstituido por Paige. Após o funeral, essa mulher e seu namorado foram a um telhado, e acabaram sendo atacados por Shax, que foi visto por Phoebe e Cole e viram Shane sendo atingido por uma explosão aerocinética, enquando essa mulher orbitou, não sendo atingida. Na Mansão, os espiritos de Patty e Penny vem até elas, e elas contam que aquela mulher na verdade é irmã delas, filha dela com Sam Wilder. Após ver como estava Shane, foi até a Mansão. Ela apertou a mão de Piper, fazendo com que luzes azuis saisse do lustre. Elas vão para o Sótão, após Shax atacá-las novamente, e Piper e Phoebe pediram que Paige lesse com elas algumas palavras do Livro das Sombras, fazendo com que Shax fosse derrotado, e Paige saiu correndo, apavorado com tudo. Efeito de Piper Para Baixo a Aceitar Paige Após a morte de Prue, como Prue fez, Piper começou a caçar demônios, e derrotando-o sem nem conhecê-los. Isso fez com que Piper tornar-se vulneral às Fúrias, um raça de demônios, que qualquer ataque que ele pensam, não está fazendo algo errado, porém, com uma bruxa, a fumaça das fúrias abre um portal de raiva e não expressa, e devido a Piper estar furoiosa com a morte de Prue, acabou tornando-se uma fúria. Mas Paige e Cole ajudam Phoebe a rastrear Piper usando sangue de Cole como isca, para faz~e-la voltar a Mansão. Cole acaba ficam com uma profunda dor insana, devido ele ser um demônio, e as fúrias fazem senti-lo a dor de todos os inocentes que prejudicaram antes. Então, elas se teletransportam e atacam Cole, mas Phoebe afastou elas, chutando através de Levitação. Paige tenta derrubá-las com um lampada, mas não funcionou. E as fúrias começam a atacar Paige, até Cole criar uma Bola de Fogo, derrotando-as. Então, Paige agarra Piper, e após Phoebe chamar Leo, ele orbita Piper e Paige para o mausoléu, onde a chapa de Prue estava residida. Lá, Paige diz Piper soltou toda sua raiva para Prue e para lhe dizer que ela está furiosa com ela por ter morrido em seu e deixá-la sozinha. Piper finalmente deixa-lo para fora, quebrando bem na frente da placa de Prue, enquanto o seu recém-encontrado meia-irmã, relógios sobre; chorando. Quarto Ano de Bruxa Derrotar a Fonte 5ª Temporada Quinto Ano de Bruxa Nascimento de Wyatt Os Titãs e Chris Perry 6ª Temporada Sexto Ano como Bruxa Traição de Gideão Nascimento de Chris 7ª Temporada Sétimo Ano como Bruxa Os Avatares Zankou Fingindo Morte e Funeral 8ª Temporada Oitavo Ano de Bruxa Dizer Adeus para Leo A Batalha Final Salvar Phoebe e Paige Mais Tarde, a Vida thumb|200px|Piper e sua neta no futuro. Com a destruição de todos os demônios fortes do passado, as irmãs podem finalmente ter uma vida normal. Piper e Leo retorna a união para a paz e que em breve ter uma terceira criança, Melinda. Piper também abre um restaurante. Até o ano de 2050, Piper e Leo viveram uma vida feliz e saudável viver na mansão. Piper ainda tem a posse do Livro das Sombras e lê-lo para seus nove netos, até que ela está cansada e precisa descansar. Ela ainda aparece com cabelos longos, embora tenha se tornado completamente cinza Com base na última cena de Forever Charmed.. Personalidade Piper é descrita como a mais gentil, atenciosa e maternal das quatro irmãs. Além disso, ela pode ser muito sarcástica e perspicaz. Ao longo dos anos, Piper cresceu da irmã do meio mansa, tímida e muito árbitra, para uma mulher cínica, confiante e responsável. Piper costumava ser descrita como a cola que mantém a família unida. Quando se trata de magia, Piper odeia os constantes ataques demoníacos e seu sacrifício de uma vida normal. No entanto, Piper sabia que ser uma bruxa fazia parte de quem ela era e passou a apreciá-lo a tempo. Percebendo que ela não seria capaz de salvar inocentes sem seus poderes, Piper aceitou seu destino como Encantada. Ao longo dos anos, Piper é conhecida por ser temperamental e isso foi bastante evidente em muitas ocasiões, como explodir Leo. Um momento muito notável foi quando ela explodiu a porta do quarto após uma discussão acalorada. Gideão chegou a mencionar que seu temperamento é pior quando estava grávida. Poderes e Habilidades ;Poderes Básicos * Feitiços: A habilidade de lançar feitiços e realizar rituais. * Poções: A habilidade de preparar poções. Esta é considerada a especialidade de Piper, devido ao seu amor e habilidade para cozinhar. * Vidência: A habilidade de localizar uma pessoa ou objeto pelo uso de um cristal, um mapa e algumas vezes outras ferramentas. * Mediunidade: A habilidade de ver e se comunicar com os espíritos dos mortos. ;Poderes Ativos *'Imobilização Molecular:' A habilidade de desacelerar moléculas até o ponto em que elas congelam. Esse poder funciona em quase todos os objetos e seres, exceto certos demônios de nível superior, como a Tríade, e outras bruxas boas. Este é o poder primário de Piper que ela canaliza através de suas mãos. * Combustão Molecular: A habilidade de acelerar as moléculas ao ponto de explodirem. Este poder avançou tanto que ela é capaz de destruir demônios de nível superior. É considerado o poder mais forte e mais freqüentemente usado de Piper. **'Desvio:' A habilidade de manipular seu poder mágico atual para desviar as energias de volta na direção de onde elas são lançadas na direção desejada do desvio. Piper é capaz disso através do uso de seu poder de Combustão Molecular. **'Aceleração Molecular:' A habilidade de reverberar moléculas a uma velocidade que faz com que elas aqueçam rapidamente e algumas vezes se tornem desordenadas; isso muitas vezes pode resultar em fusão ou ignição. Piper ganhou essa habilidade em 2008, quando ela queria explodir a Fonte de Todo o Mal na forma de um Golem. usado pelas Encantadas]] ;Outros Poderes * Poder das Três: O poder coletivo de Piper e suas irmãs, que aumenta seus poderes. * Alta Resistência: A habilidade de ser altamente resistente a danos físicos e mágicos, sobrevivendo a ataques letais. * Poderes Temporários: Poderes que Piper ganhou temporariamente quando foi transformada ou trocou poderes com outros seres. Vida Romântica Leo Wyatt Amor Proibido Namoro Casamento Separação Voltando a Ficarem Juntos Dizer Adeus para Leo Mais Tarde, a Vida Dan Gordon Dormindo com Dan Namoro com Dan Problemas com Magia Terminar Namoro com Dan Vida Profissional Aparência Física 0x04-Piper.jpg|Piper como um bebê (como visto em seu livro sobre bebês) 0x03-Piper.jpg|Piper como um todler (como visto em seu livro do bebê) 0x05-Piper.jpg|Piper durante a infância 0x06-Piper.jpg|Piper durante a infância 0x07-Piper.jpg|Piper no início da adolescência 0x08-Piper.jpg|Foto do anuário do ensino médio de Piper 0x09-Piper.jpg|Piper com vinte e poucos anos 1x01-Piper.jpg|1ª Temporada (Something Wicca This Way Comes) 1x05-Piper.jpg|1ª Temporada (Dream Sorcerer) 1x09-Piper.jpg|1ª Temporada (The Witch is Back) 1x10-Piper.jpg|1ª Temporada (Wicca Envy) 1x11-Piper.jpg|1ª Temporada (Feats of Clay) 1x19-Piper.jpg|1ª Temporada (Out of Sight) 1x22-Piper.jpg|1ª Temporada (Déjà Vu All Over Again) 2x01-Piper.jpg|2ª Temporada (Witch Trial) 2x04-Piper.jpg|2ª Temporada (The Devil's Music) 2x06-Piper.jpg|2ª Temporada (That Old Black Magic) 2x10-Piper.jpg|2ª Temporada (Heartbreak City) 2x14-Piper.jpg|2ª Temporada (Pardon My Past) 2x19-Piper.jpg|2ª Temporada (Ex Libris) 2x22-Piper.jpg|2ª Temporada (Be Careful What You Witch For) 3x01-Piper.jpg|3ª Temporada (The Honeymoon's Over) 3x06-Piper.jpg|3ª Temporada (Primrose Empath) 3x11-Piper.jpg|3ª Temporada (Blinded by the Whitelighter) 3x12-Piper.jpg|3ª Temporada (Wrestling with Demons) 3x15-Piper.jpg|3ª Temporada (Just Harried) 3x17-Piper.jpg|3ª Temporada (Pre-Witched) 3x22-Piper.jpg|3ª Temporada (All Hell Breaks Loose) 4x01-Piper.jpg|4ª Temporada (Charmed Again, Part 1) 4x09-Piper.jpg|4ª Temporada (Muse to My Ears) 4x10-Piper.jpg|4ª Temporada (A Paige from the Past) 4x13-Piper.jpg|4ª Temporada (Charmed and Dangerous) 4x17-Piper.jpg|4ª Temporada (Saving Private Leo) 4x19-Piper.jpg|4ª Temporada (We're Off to See the Wizard) 4x22-Piper.jpg|4ª Temporada (Witch Way Now?) 5x01-Piper.jpg|5ª Temporada (A Witch's Tail, Part 1) 5x06-Piper.jpg|5ª Temporada (The Eyes Have It) 5x12-Piper.jpg|5ª Temporada (Centennial Charmed) 5x13-Piper.jpg|5ª Temporada (House Call) 5x18-Piper.jpg|5ª Temporada (Cat House) 5x19-Piper.jpg|5ª Temporada (Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun) 5x23-Piper.jpg|5ª Temporada (Oh My Goddess! Part 2) 6x01-Piper.jpg|6ª Temporada (Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1) 6x05-Piper.jpg|6ª Temporada (Love's a Witch) 6x10-Piper.jpg|6ª Temporada (Chris-Crossed) 6x13-Piper.jpg|6ª Temporada (Used Karma) 6x16-Piper.jpg|6ª Temporada (The Courtship of Wyatt's Father) 6x20-Piper.jpg|6ª Temporada (A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right) 6x23-Piper.jpg|6ª Temporada (It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2) 7x01-Piper.jpg|7ª Temporada (A Call to Arms) 7x04-Piper.jpg|7ª Temporada (Charrrmed!) 7x09-Piper.jpg|7ª Temporada (There's Something About Leo) 7x11-Piper.jpg|7ª Temporada (Ordinary Witches) 7x12-Piper.jpg|7ª Temporada (Extreme Makeover: World Edition) 7x20-Piper.jpg|7ª Temporada (Imaginary Fiends) 7x22-Piper.jpg|7ª Temporada (Something Wicca This Way Goes...?) 8x01-Piper.jpg|8ª Temporada (Still Charmed and Kicking) 8x04-Piper.jpg|8ª Temporada (Desperate Housewitches) 8x05-Piper.jpg|8ª Temporada (Rewitched) 8x08-Piper.jpg|8ª Temporada (Battle of the Hexes) 8x16-Piper.jpg|8ª Temporada (Engaged and Confused) 8x20-Piper.jpg|8ª Temporada (Gone with the Witches) 8x22-Piper.jpg|8ª Temporada (Forever Charmed) 0x01-Piper.jpg|Piper no futuro 0x02-Piper.jpg|Piper na casa dos oitenta Das quatro irmãs, a aparência de Piper muda menos frequentemente e drasticamente. No entanto, mesmo essas mudanças triviais refletem como o personagem dela muda. * Cabelo: Durante toda a infância e na casa dos vinte anos, Piper ostenta cabelos castanhos escuros de comprimento moderado e franja. Ela deixa o cabelo crescer e fica com um tom um pouco mais claro. Piper continua a crescer o cabelo e fica com reflexos castanhos claros durante a primeira gravidez. Os destaques desaparecem e ela usa a franja novamente. Piper continua a crescer o cabelo e tem um cacho solto de vez em quando. Piper deixa o cabelo crescer e corta-o ocasionalmente. Em 2050, Piper ainda tem cabelos compridos e fica cinza. ** Apelido: Como o apelido Jenny Bennett, Piper tem cabelo loiro, que geralmente é mais curto que o cabelo de sua aparência normal. Seu segundo pseudônimo, Jamie Bennett tem longos cabelos castanhos com cachos soltos. * Guarda-Roupa: Seu senso de moda é conservador nos vinte e poucos anos. À medida que cresce, ela começa a usar roupas mais femininas e acessórios para o cabelo de vez em quando. * Maquiagem: Piper usa pouca ou nenhuma maquiagem. Ela a mantém limpa e escolhe cores que combinam com sua pele e lábios. Ela só usa mais maquiagem do que o habitual para festas e outros eventos. Etimologia thumb|250px| *'Piper':Um nome que veio de um apelido dado para aqueles que jogaram o tubo da flauta. *'Halliwell':Derivado de um dos vários lugares nomeados com o Inglês Antigo pré 7 elementos Século "halig" que significa "santo", mais "bem (a)", poço ou nascente. Esses locais incluem Halliwell em Lancashire, registrado como Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell em Dorset e Oxfordshire aparecem, respectivamente, como Halegewelle e Haliwelle no Domesday Book de 1086; Halwell e Halwill em Devonshire, registrado como Halgewilla em 1086, e Holywell em Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire e Cornualha. Notas thumb|250px|Piper escrevendo no [[Livro das Sombras.]] * Piper é a primeira e ultima irmã a escrever no Livro das Sombras. * O signo zodíaco de Piper é Gemini Revelado na 3ª Temporada, no episódio "Once Upon a Time".. * Em High School Piper correu para calouros Classe secretário, mas ela ficou tão nervoso quando fala que Prue tinha que vir no palco para terminar seu discurso para ela. Mencionado por Prue, na 3ª Temporada, no episódio "Coyote Piper".. * Piper teve a menor quantidade de amantes fora das Encantadas. Por outro lado, ela teve a relação mais longa romântica de todas elas também. thumb|250px|Piper como um [[Anjo do Destino.]] * Piper é a única Encantada a ter se tornado um ser neutro Ela temporáriamente torna-se um Anjo da Morte, na 7ª Temporada, no episódio Styx Feet Under.. * Piper foi a primeira a descobrir seus poderes. * Piper é a única irmã de nunca ter possuído o poder de premonição. * Piper é a única das irmãs que não possuem um poder mental. * Piper é a única que for transformada 3 vezes em deusa: Valquíria (semi-deusa), a Deusa da Terra e Shakti, a deusa hindu. thumb|250px|Vida passada Piper é sua bisavó. * Uma das vidas passadas de Piper, foi P. Baxter, a mãe de Grams, fazendo com que Piper tecnicamente seja bisavó dela e de suas irmãs. * Piper é a única Encantada, cuja vida passada não têm um poder relacionado com os elementos A vida passada de Prue possuia Criocinese, a vida passada de Phoebe possuia Pirocinese e Paige, embora ela não era uma bruxa dentro da Linha Warren, podia conjurar os elementos.. * Piper é a única irmã, cujas competências são uma versão avançada de seu passado da vida. thumb|250px|Piper morre devido a Febre de Oroyo. * Piper morreu duas vezes de razões não-mágicas: a primeira vez a partir Febre de Oroyo Como visto na 2ª Temporada, no episódio "Awakened"., a segunda vez que ela foi baleada por Alice Hicks quando as irmãs foram expostas Como visto na 3ª Temporada, no episódio "All Hell Breaks Loose". * Piper é a única das irmãs que não se transformou de novo em sua própria adolescência, embora a imagem dela como um adolescente foi visto no quadro High School Reunion que ela tinha feito. A foto foi vista em "Coyote Piper".". * O bolo favorito de Piper é de Chocolate Duplo Decadência. Mencionada pela Grams na 3ª Temporada, no episódio "Pre-Witched".. * Como Grams, Piper usado para manter as mãos ocupadas com a combinação de vários ingredientes sem realmente fazer nada. * Prue, uma vez chamada Piper "Suíça"Prue chamou desta forma, em "The Unaired Pilot". como ela era um partido neutro entre Prue e Phoebe.' Curiosidades thumb|Holly Marie Combs * Em 2007, a AOL Piper nomeado o maior bruxo da história da televisão. Em 2008, ela caiu para o terceiro lugar na enquete, mas continua a ser o maior entre as bruxas ''Charmed. * Holly Marie Combs fez o teste para o papel de Prue, enquanto Shannen Doherty fez um teste para Piper. Ela disse para a The WB, que queria que ela lesse para o papel de Phoebe. * Holly Marie Combs surgiu como Piper em cada episódio de Charmed, incluindo o piloto não exibido. Ela é o único membro do elenco para atingir o recorde de episódio Charmed perfeito. * Piper é a primeira irmã que vemos em Something Wicca This Way Comes e a última irmã que nós vemos em Forever Charmed. * Holly Marie Combs, deu à luz três filhos, assim como o Piper, no entanto, Holly tem três meninos. Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Bruxas Warren/Halliwell Categoria:Personagens dos Quadrinhos